


Legami de Grazie

by DreamyRequiem



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate splinters and one becomes two. The Royal Boy takes on the hatred of the grudge while the Lhant Girl takes on the pain of Morality. What shall come of this twist in Destiny...? Fem!Asbel, AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tales of Graces.

_Have to get away have to get away_

Bushes rustled and twigs snap. Blood splattered the ground from an uncovered wound.

_I don't want to die…_

Blood stained paws thumped across undergrowth. A large wolf-like figure fled between the trees.

… _I have to…_

The figure slipped to the ground. Paws fell to the side and the wolf like being heaved. Its breathing was slowly fading, sight darkening…

… _live on…_

* * *

Isbel Lhant stomped her foot. "What do you mean, I have to take etiquette lessons? ! And Dance Lessons! What about my Sword lessons?" Her father, Aston Lhant frowned down at her.

"You must learn to be a proper lady before you earn your right to the sword back. Once you do, I'll give you back your lessons."

The young girl stared blankly at her father for some time before straightening. "No." Her father froze, her mother gasped softly. Hubert Lhant, Isbel's younger brother, hid his face in his hands. He didn't want to see the fight that was to come.

"Isbel Lhant. You will do as your father tells you or else...!"

"Or else what? You're going to send me to my room? I stopped being scared of that threat a long time ago!" The man rose up.

"I will take away your right to be a Lady of the House of Lhant."

She froze. Her mother gasped once more. Hubert's hands fell from his face and he stared in open mouth shock at his father. Isbel's lips trembled and tears formed in her eyes against her will. He...would take away everything she had worked for? Everything she had truly worked for, not that stupid 'proper lady' crap?

As she stared up into her father's eyes, Isbel knew he was telling the complete truth.

Isbel stiffened in a splite econd decision.

"Fine! Fine! I'll just leave now, then you don't ever have to worry about it again!" She shoved past her father and out the front doors, tuning out her startled mother's cries.

It only took seconds for her to get pass the guards and into the forest near the town. With an angry sob she threw herself off the well-trodden path of the forest and into the overgrown tendrils of the unknown...

* * *

She was beginning to regret this.

Isbel had been in here for what felt like hours. It was dark, cold, and she was getting very hungry. But she refused to go back. She wouldn't, not ever...

Okay, maybe she would.

But only for Hubert.

The young girl hear distant calls and, without chancing them hearing her even from this distance, Isbel rushed deeper into the undergrowth. Leaves crackled under her feet and the bushes shuddered as she shoved past them. Branches scratched her legs, leaving behind lines of red criss-crossing her legs. Isbel began to slow to a stop.

She had no idea where she was.

In fact, all Isbel was certain of was that she was very far from Lhant at this point. She bit her lip and passed a clear-water spring. Oddly, the appearance of the spring niggled in the back of her head. She had a feeling she should know what and where she was. Isbel stepped up the path, overgrowth and dried leaves cracking beneath her feet as she did so.

Isbel paused at the end of the path, her mouth falling open in awe.

Before her was field of flowers. The flowers came in a large variety of colors: Reds, blues, yellows were the most common. Small dainty flowers of purple decorated the far edges and beautiful shades of orange vine flowers crawled up the trunk of the large tree that stood on the cliff's edge. But, while this was all beautiful, the thing that caught her attention in the end was a large mound of matted white fur that was stained a dark crimson.

The normally rather innocent girl had a feeling she knew exactly why the white was stained red. Even so, Isbel stepped forward. Her first steps were tentative, almost terrified, but soon she gained confidence enough to get close. Isbel stepped around the thick legs and bloodied paws, instead making her way to what she assumed was the head. The beast had a vaguely wolf-like quality to it. She tilted her head to the side before kneeling down next to it. "Um...Are you okay?"

Out of all the outcomes, she didn't expect an answer.

_"Depends...on what you mean by...okay..."_

With a light squeak, Isbel fell backwards and onto her behind. "E-eh? You can actually...talk?"

The beast shifted slightly. _"Again...it depends on...what you mean by...'talk'..."_

Isbel frowned at the creature's evasive actions. "Can't you be more...specific?" She crossed her arms and legs. "I mean..." The brunette girl coughed into her hand as she realized how rude she sounded. "Can't you tell me if you're hurt? So I can help."

 _"Help?"_ It seemed confused by the notion.

"You know." She waved her hand in the air. "Make it so you don't hurt anymore? Um...Look. If you're hurt, I bet there must be something I can do to make the pain go away?" The creature seemed to consider this...or so she thought, as it had perked its head up to observe her.

Silence cloaked the duo as they stared into each other's eyes. Finally, the creature sighed. _"There is...one way...But it means...a sacrifice on your part..."_

"Sac-ri-fice?" The weight of the word was similar to the way her father had always said 'responsibility,' except...It had a nicer feel to it. Perhaps because it was something she'd finally have a choice in. Isbel nodded lightly to herself. "Okay then, Mr. Lupo."(1)

If the beast was confused by his title, he didn't show it. Instead, he struggle to his paws and laid his head in her lap. _"Open your heart to me."_

A light, confused frown graced Isbel's lips. "What does that mean?"

He sighed. _"Merely...Look into my eyes...and open up..."_

She didn't quite understand, but even so, Isbel plucked Lupo's head into her arms, allowing his front paws to drop onto her lap. "Hm...okay. So I've just gotta share my feelings with you, right? That'll work...right?" Her sky blue eyes met the purple-red of the wolf-like animal when the two felt a tug. Lupo became light against her body. There was a flash and the next thing the young girl knew, it was dark.

* * *

"Isbel? Isbel, please say you're okay!"

The desperate plea made the girl groggily glared at the speaker. "Shsssh, my head hurts." Isbel paused for a second. _Come to thick of it, my stomach aches too..._

Hubert sniffed loudly. "I-I'm sorry, Sister, I was just really scared when you ran off like that..." The elder closed her eyes after assuring the younger that she was fine...up until the point that she realized where she was.

Isbel jerked up in place.

_'Be gentle, you're still healing, Isbel.'_

"Oh, Sister! You're still hurt bad, so be careful!"

_'See? What did I say?'_

She just blinked in confusion. _Mr. Lupo? Where are you?_

_'In your head. When you opened your heart to me, it allowed me to seek sanctuary with you. Don't worry, I won't try anything.'_

_I wan't worried about that._

"Sister?" The brunette girl looked up into her brother's eyes. She sighed at the worried look in them.

Isbel leaned forward and dragged the younger into a hug. "C`mon, don't look like that! I'm fine, okay?" Hubert sniffed and sobbed before returning the hug. The two held each other, taking comfort in each other's mere existence. A light tapping knock on the door jerked the two back into reality and the siblings called for whoever it was to come in.

It was their mother, whom rushed over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Oh thank the Heavens!" She sobbed. "I thought the worst, especially when they said you had wound on your stomach!"

_Wound...?_

_'A Cut or Injury to a specific area where you bleed. Also, I must apologize. I did not foresee the possibility of any form of my own injury transferring over to you...'_

_It's fine._ The girl assured both Lupo and her mother that she was perfectly fine and not about to keel over any time soon. Once she had, the rather sickly woman that was her mother let her go and allowed her to be fussed over by the doctors and nurses who arrived not long after. Briefly, Isbel wondered what exactly had happened after she had passed out, but knew she wasn't going to get the answer any time soon.

* * *

_Prologue_

**END**

* * *

A young woman stepped out into a far off clearing. She frowned lightly. "Target: Lambda...Split? Two signatures..." Her twin pig tails swayed slightly as she tipped her head towards the sky. "...Dormant Signature...Far away. Active Signature...nearby."

Thee girl turned towards the thick forest once more. "Pursuit of Dormant Signature Terminated. Beginning Pursuit of Active Signature." The young woman dashed into the greenery of trees...


	2. Flower Girl

Isbel Lhant stood alone at the side of a well trodden path. This path lead through a deep dark forest and...Hold up. It seems Isbel wasn't as alone as she thought she was. A pair of foot steps paused a few feet behind her and the brunette turned to the owner. It was the girl's younger brother, Hubert Lhant. He rubbed his arms, looking timid as usual. "Y-you're really going up there?"

"Of course!" She huffed slightly at her brother's attitude. "The flowers bloom all year round up there! Plus, it's my favorite hang out."

"And, Dad gets mad at you every time he finds out you went up there. It's dangerous, after all." Hubert sighed. Isbel huffed again, crossing her arms and looking away from her brother.

The two were silent until Isbel turned back to her blue-haired brother. "Dad is way wrong! I go up there all the time, and _I_ never get hurt!"

_Right, Lupo?_

_'Of course.'_

Now, had this been a few years earlier, the girl would have addressed the being out loud. However, over the years, her father had put his foot down on what he called 'childish behavior', never mind the fact that she hadn't even yet hit puberty. Isbel grumbled under her breath as she ruffled her shoulder length brunette hair.

Hubert groaned, giving up. "Fine. What about Cheria, though? We're not going to leave her behind...right?" Isbel sighed.

"If it was around Lhant, I'd say sure, but there are monsters on the way up, with how sickly she is, she'd probably get hurt! Me and you though...we've got combat experience!" The brunette gestured to her practice sword and her brother's practice duel short swords. Hubert murmured a soft agreement before pulling out his duel swords. Isbel blinked. Then, realization hit her and she pulled out her own practice sword. "You're right, we should be careful, huh?"

The brother and sister duo set out down the path...

* * *

"Oh! It's really windy up here, isn't it?"

"That's part of its charm! If it didn't have this nice breeze most of the time, I'd hate coming up here. It'd be such a pain..."

"...Wait. You only come up here for the wind?"

"No, no, but it does make a nice change to the still air back in Lhant, don't you think?"

_'That, and you enjoy the flowers.'_

_Shush, Lupo._

_'...But Hubert can't hear me...?"_

* * *

"Smack down!" Isbel cried happily as she slapped the last monster on the back of the head with her sword.

Hubert sighed as the beast collapsed. "Honestly, Isbel..." The siblings passed the clear water spring and entered the clearing. The brunette girl smiled slightly as her brother 'wow'ed in awe of the flowers. "Huh?" The girl opened her eyes, confused by her brother's mutter. "There's someone else here..." Isbel jerked her head up and stared. The last time any one had been here...had been five years previously, when she had first met Lupo.

"What's a girl doing out here...?" Hubert mumbled, his shyness taking hold once more.

Isbel narrowed her eyes and place her hands on her hips. "Hey! You! What do you think you're doing, sleeping out here? You could get hurt!"

_'You've slept out here before.'_

_...Shut up. I know the risks. I don't think this girl does, though..._

The girl sat up, making Hubert cringe and hide behind his older sister. She peered up at them from beneath straight bangs. Twin pig tails swayed in the wind, colored a shade of lavender, and she wore a skin tight body suit. The main part was a muted pink with steel gray sleeves and leggings. Starting just above her elbows were a pair of blue and red gloves.

"...I heard a voice."

_Oh, e`gads, don't tell me we finally found someone else who can hear you?_

_'I doubt it.'_

"A voice?" Hubert mumbled. The girl briefly shifted purple eyes to him before returning her gaze to Isbel.

Said brunette shifted uneasily. Why was she staring at her like that? "I was...asleep. At one with this place. Then...I heard a voice. your voice." She tilted her head to the said ever so slightly. "So, I woke up. Why...was I awakened?"

Isbel looked away, embarrassed. "Ah...Well, it's dangerous to sleep out here. You could get hurt, or worse...So, you should probably find some place to stay, if you want to take a nap or something."

While she was looking away, the girl spotted a butterfly crossing her vision. Swiftly, the girl stood and followed after it.

_'Ah, Isbel?'_

_Yeah?_

_'That girl...is heading straight towards a cliff.'_

At the same time, Hubert cried out 'Cliff!' and, some what panicked, Isbel followed the girl's motions and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from taking one more step over the edge. "Hey!" The purple twin tail turned to thee younger in confusion. "You could have fallen! SPLAT! Just like that!" Isbel scolded the elder.

She tipped her head to the side. "Fall?"

The brunette paused. "...You know. Fall. Break all your bones. Fall to your _death_."

"No, I don't know. What does it mean?" Isbel gave the older girl an incredulous look. Was this girl completely crazy? Hubert passed the female duo and peered down the cliff side. He flinched and mumbled something about 'big trouble...' The brunette hoped he was talking about their father.

"Anyway!" Isbel said, drawing attention back to her. "If you fell, you'd..." Finally, she gave in, letting go of the older girl's hand. "Nevermind. Look, just...stay away from the cliff, alright? It's dangerous." The girl mumbled an 'okay...'

Hubert moved to his sister's side. "I've never seen her before, Isbel...She's not from Lhant..." His older sister frowned at this.

Isbel turned back to the older girl. "Hey? What's your name? I'm Isbel Lhant and this my little brother, Hubert." The older sibling ruffled her brother's hair, said boy protesting softly. The purple haired girl tilted her head to the side, confusion lighting up her eyes.

"Name?" She questioned softly. "I...don't know..."

_'Hmm...sounds like amnesia.'_

_Amnesia?_

_'It's when someone gets a head injury or the like and they forget things...Like how I was before we met.'_

_Oh._

"Oh!" Hubert cried. "You must have amnesia..." Isbel made a bemused noise at the fact that her brother had come to the same conclusion as Lupo.

The girl gave him a cautious look. "Amnesia?"

The blue haired boy clasped his hands. "It's when you forget things...I've never heard of one when you forget even your name though..."

"Nu-uh!" Isbel huffed and cross her arms. Hubert blinked and glanced at her, confused. "You forgot about Lupo!" She stuck her tongue out at the younger when he gave a groan at the mention of the creature.

The elder girl frowned slightly. "...Lu...po?"

Isbel placed her hands on her hips. "Lupo's my buddy! No one else can hear him, though...which is kinda nice but at the same time not." The brunette girl turned around and keeled down next to a flower. It was a lovely shade of lavender, similar to the shade of the girl's hair. She plucked it from the ground. "Well, if you don't have a name...why don't we give you one?"

Hubert raised an eyebrow. "You better not be the one to give her a name...You always give people literally names."

"How so?"

"Well, you said Lupo originally looked like a wolf...and 'Lupo' means wolf, so..." Isbel huffed and turned away, just in time to see the girl pick up a similar flower to her own. Hubert noticed as well. "Do you like that flower?" He mumbled-questioned and the girl nodded slowly. "Hmmm..." The blue haired boy seemed to be deep in thought.

The female duo leaned towards the boy. "..Hubert?"

"I've got it!" His sudden exclamation made the two jump, though the elder's jump was barely noticed. "How about Sopheria? Like the flower?"

Isbel crossed her arms, thinking. "I guess...but I'm gonna call her Sophie for short! Is that okay?" The brunette turned to the twin tail, whom was staring at the flower. She looked up when the duo put their attention on her.

"...It's okay..." She turned her attention back to the flower.

"Alright!" Isbel grinned. "So, now...Hey, Sophie? Do you know where you live or where you're from?" Sophie shook her head lightly. "Er...really?" Isbel and Hubert exchanged worried looks. "Take her home and get Dad's help?" She suggested. Her brother sighed and muttered something vaguely like 'do we hae a choice at all?'

She grinned.

_'Why do I have a bad feeling?'_

_Oh, be quiet, Lupo._

* * *

"So! Sophie, are you thirsty?"

"Thir...sty?"

"Yeah! Because there's this really nice spring with super clear water right about...here!"

"Isbel! You can't honestly except her to drink from that, right?"

"Aw, but Hubert, this water is supposed to be really healthy for you. Besides, I've drunk from it before."

"...It's good."

"Ah! Sophie, you actually...?"

"Told you!"

* * *

The trio ran into several monster groups on the way down, though they quickly learned that they had no need to defend Sophie, as the girl was rather good at hand to hand combat. They also learned that she seemed to know more artes then the either of them, though they decided that this was because Sophie was closer to an expert then either of them.

When they got to the city gates, Isbel felt a chill run down her spine. "I've got a bad feeling..."

"You _better_ have a bad feeling!" A young girl stood at the foot of the stairs that lead up to the gate. she wore a light blue dress with short, puffy sleeves, and her red hair was braided down her back. She glared brown eyes at the trio. "Would you like to explain _why_ you left me behind?" Isbel flinched and then hid behind Sophie. Hubert hid behind Isbel in turn.

The red haired girl known as Cheria ran towards them. "Don't you dare move a muscle!" Cheria ran up the stairs but stopped as she began to cough and pant. Isbel gasped and moved from behind Sophie.

"Cheria! Are you okay?" She stopped in front of her friend, her blue eyes wide in concern. Cheria looked up at her before she smacked the other girl's arm. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

She huffed. "For leaving me behind, Isbel! How could you do that?"

Isbel winced slightly. "H-hey...wait a second. Look, I got you something to make up for it, okay?" The girl shoved her purple flower up close to the other's face. Cheria blinked, seemingly surprised by the offer. Finally, with a pout and blush combo, the girl took the lavender flower.

"...Thank you, Isbel. You usually only give these to your mom..." She mumbled something else, but Isbel was distracted by Sophie stepping forward. Cheria looked up and saw another flower being held out to her. The red head blinked in confusion but took the lavender colored plant any way. "Um, thanks." She looked up into the older girl's face. "Who are you?"

The twin tail tipped her head to the side. "...Sophie." Isbel suddenly grinned and poked her brother in the side. Hubert huffed and rolled his eyes at his sister's antics.

Cheria smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Sophie." The red head turned to the other children. "Look, your dad is really worried, and is wondering where you two are. We've got visitors at the manor!"

The brunette winced while Hubert sighed. "Sorry, Cheria. E-er, do you know who the guests are?"

"No, sorry, Isbel."

The siblings sighed. Cheria gave them a weak smile before gesturing towards the manor. "We need to go, or you father will be even more worried." She glanced at Sophie, opening her mouth to ask her where she was going before Isbel protested.

"We need to help find Sophie's home!" The brunette pouted. Cheria sighed and Hubert glanced back and forth between the two. "We promised!" Isbel whined at her younger brother. The blue haired boy mumbled his agreement to the red head who closed her eyes and shook her head. "Well, at least let us take her to the manor! That'll be okay, right, Sophie?" The twin tailed girl nodded slowly.

Isbel smiled happily.

_Ne, Lupo? Why're you so quiet?_

_'Oh, nothing...I was just thinking about something was all. Also, you should pay more attention to where you're going!'_

_R-right!_

* * *

  
_Chapter 1_

**END**

* * *

_**Isbel Lhant** _

**Title: Imaginary Princess**

**-Just because you can't hear or see him doesn't mean Lupo doesn't exist!**

**11 years old**

**Level 5**

* * *

_**Hubert Lhant** _

**Title: Honorary Adventurer**

**-You actually came with me for once!**

**10 years old**

**Level 4**

* * *

_**Sophie** _

**Title: Flower Girl**

**-She was found in a field of Flowers...**

**14(?) years old**

**Level 7**

* * *

_**Cheria Barnes** _

**Title: Left Behind**

**-I'm always being left behind! Just stop it!**

**11 years old**

**Level ?**


	3. Arranged Marriages and Royal Princes

"Ah, Young Mistress Isbel, Young Master Hubert!" An elderly man cried as the siblings entered the mansion. Sophie made a soft confused noise from behind the brunette girl as the man bowed to the children.

Isbel smiled. "Hey, Frederic. Do...do you know where Father is?"

The man opened his mouth to speak when a voice spoke up behind her. "Your father happens to be standing behind you, Isbel." The girl spun around, surprised to see her father. Aston Lhant frowned at his daughter. Hubert shied away, bowing his head towards his father while Cheria took her place at her father's side.

Aston sighed. "Isbel, come along. We need to speak alone." The girl frowned at the command but did so anyway, mouthing at Hubert to stay with Sophie. Behind her, Cheria, Hubert, and Sophie all exchanged nervous looks.

The two walked up the stairs, an awkward silence between father and daughter. They turned left and down the hall to the office that Isbel knew her father only used for work. What could he possibly want with her there? She doubted it meant anything good, though. They entered the spacious room and immediately, Aston went behind the desk, gesturing to the seats in front of it.

Isbel sat down, a feeling of dread sinking into her stomach.

_'Calm down, I'm certain whatever he wishes to talk to you about is nothing bad.'_

_I hope so..._

The girl lay her hand in her lap and looked up into her father's eyes. The man sighed. "Isbel. I know you're going to hate what I'm about to tell you, however, I have no choice." He closed his eyes and turned away from Isbel. "Originally, we, as in myself and your mother, were going to have Hubert take over Lordship of Lhant...However, something has come up in regards to that, and Hubert is now unable to take the title."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Aston snapped coolly. "Due to this matter, we have no choice but to give the title to you. But, like with Hubert, there is an obstacle: Your gender." Isbel's hands clenched against the teal fabric of her dress. "There is a loophole, though, that will allow the family to continue to carry both the blood and the name of the house of Lhant." She narrowed her eyes. The brunette had a feeling she was going to do more then hate this.

Aston crossed his arms behind his back. "There will be an arranged marriage between yourself and a son of a noble from the capital. The son's name is James Sun-"

"I don't care!" Isbel stood up and glared heatedly into her father's eyes. "Why should I marry a complete stranger? And if anyone should be doing introductions, it should be this _James._ " She spat the name like it was something sour.

Her father spun around, about to lecture her, only to see her already racing out of the room and straight out of the manor.

* * *

_'That was a bit childish, don't you think?'_

_..._

_'...Isbel?'_

_Shut up, Lupo, okay? Just leave me be...for just a little while._

_'...If that is what you wish.'_

* * *

She ran for ten minutes, all the way out to the apple tree by one of the city gates. Isbel knelled down by the roots of the tree, her lips trembling from suppressed tears. This was stupid. Arranged marriages were stupid. And what was this crap about Hubert not being able to take the Lordship? That was stupid too!

_'Isbel...'_

The girl rubbed away a few escaped tears. How unfair. Why couldn't she be allowed to control at least one thing in her life?

"Oh, look, a commoner." A distainful voice interrupted her thoughts. The brunette tensed slightly. What did he mean by commoner? "Commoner, where is the Lhant Manor?" Slowly, Isbel stood up and turned around. Standing behind her was a slightly older boy with green-tinted blond hair and a disgusted sneer on his lips. Surrounding him was a guard of knights. On their shoulders was the symbol for the Sungo Noble family.

_Lovely. This is probably that stupid James brat._

_'Ironic that you call the one who is older then you a brat.'_

_It fits, though._

_'Hmph. Can't argue with that logic.'_

Isbel gave the boy a deadpan look. "Usually, Township Manors are at the center of Town. So, obviously, you must be stupid if you can't even do that." James' sneer turned into an ugly grimace of fury.

_You know, if he didn't scowl, sneer, or grimace so much, he'd probably be at least nice to look at._

_'But that would be about all that nice about him.'_

"Commoners!" He spat. "Come along, gentlemen, we shall find the manor on our own." James walked away, leaving the irritated Isbel alone.

Once the older boy was out of earshot, Isbel snorted to herself. "What an idiot. Dad really expects me to marry that jerk off?" Lupo didn't answer, though the waves of 'feelings' he was sending her was enough to know his view of the matter. Standing up, she made to return to the manor when she was stopped by twin calls of her name. Turning back to the path out of the town, she saw Cheria, Hubert, and Sophie running towards her. "Oh! Guys...what wer eyou guys doing out there?"

Cheria smiled weakly. "We were trying to find some clue as to where Sophie came from...but no luck." Isbel sighed in despair at the thought.

"Hey, sister?" Hubert mumbled. "Why...no, what did Dad want?"

Her heart clenched.

"Arranged marriage." She spat. "To a jerk." Cheria's brown eyes went wide and Hubert gasped softly. Sophie tipped her head to the side, her own eyes questioning. "It means that I'll have to marry someone my parents choose." Isbel explained to the older girl. The twin tail made a soft 'oooh' in acknowledgement, though how much of her explanation the girl understood, the brunette didn't know.

Hubert sighed. "Are you sure he's a jerk. He might be nice..."

Isbel snarled. "He isn't!" Owlish blinking was her reply. "I ran into him. He didn't know who I was and was incredibly rude to me. There is no way he'd ever be a good Lord for Lhant. And I don't know _why_ Dad isn't letting Hubert have the Lordship...I thought he was." The children frowned while Sophie trained her eyes on something in the distance.

"...Return to manor?" The twin tail finally mumbled. Isbel glanced up and agreed. The quartet followed the Sungo entourage. Of course, once they had hit the outer walls of the manor, Isbel lead the way through a secret path into the gardens. Hubert shot her a look that clearly said 'So _this_ is how you sneak in.' She returned it with a rather unrepentant grin.

The group of four stopped in the center garden, where Kerri Lhant and Frederic both stood, chatting about this and that. Kerri blinked once she heard the children's footsteps. Turning o the group of four, she sent her own son and daughter a stern look. "What're you doing out here? You should be inside, speaking with Sungo..." Isbel snorted to herself and Cheria bit her lip. Neither of the girl held any fondest for arranged marriages.

Sophie gave them a confusedly blank look(how she pulled that off, they had no idea). Kerri on the other hand frowned lightly. "Cheria? Is Isbel bothering you again?" The blue haired woman gave her eldest a scolding look even as Cheria spluttered a denial. The blue haired woman again scolded her children before dismissing both Frederic and Cheria.

Meanwhile, Isbel was attempting not to scream. This was made especially more difficult when her father opened the door to the gardens and stepped out. Aston pursed his lips at the sight of her defiant daughter before turning to his wife. "The Sungo group have been escorted to their rooms. And I suppose now would be a good time to question our children about this...girl?" Sophie slowly turned her head in acknowledgement. Isbel pursed her lips at the dismissive way he spoke of her new friend.

"Her name," Isbel said, "Is Sophie." Glaring irritably at her father, the brunette crossed her arms in disdain. The twin tail girl gave the two a vaguely nervous look before rocking back. Hubert muttered to his mother that he was going to show the older girl the way to the guest rooms. Kerri approved softly in response to the kindness before informing him to hurry back and the two disappeared. Isbel continued to glare at Aston who's lips were turned down in a disapproving frown.

Kerri sighed lightly at her family's attitude. Truly, she didn't rightly know why Isbel was so mad, but she had a inclining as to why. Pursing her lips, the blue haired woman took place between her husband and daughter. "Now." She addressed Aston. "Why don't we calm down and explain to our children of our _other_ visitor?" Hubert, unbeknownst to the other three, had returned, gave his parents a curious look. Another visitor?

Aston sighed out through his nose. Isbel placed her hands on her hips and looked away from her parents. Whatever. Why should she care?

_'Be calm, Isbel. Besides, this other visitor may not be as unpleasant as the Sungo boy._ '

_One could only wish._

Isbel's lips turned down into a frown and she watched her parents out of the corner of her eyes. When her mother questioned if she was listening, Isbel replied with a light grunt to show she was indeed listening. Aston began with a simple explanation that they were to have another visitor staying over tor a few days...and the two Lhant children were not bother them whatsoever.

The brunette girl protested angrily at this but she was completely ignored as Hubert pulled his sister away and back into the manor.

* * *

"Hey, Hey! Hubert! Did you hear?! The other guy's caravan got attacked!"

"Yes, I did, sister. But we can't do anything...Father would be mad-"

"Who cares? C`mon, let's go help!"

"Haaa...How in the world do I keep up with you, Isbel?"

_'I wonder the same thing, sometimes.'_

* * *

The next day was opened with harsh yelling being exchanged between a father and daughter. Hubert pressed his face into his pillow, groaning softly at the sounds of his family's bickering. The poor blue haired boy's peace was not to be had as his sister slammed the door of their shared room open and she stormed to her own bed, taking her pillow with her to scream into.

Hubert sighed lightly. While he himself was irritated with their father's recent decisions, he was unwilling to voice said irritation. The blue haired 10 year old felt no need to gain his father's disdain...especially with what Aston was planning to do to him in but a few days. Hubert also knew that his dear sister had no idea of what was going to happen and he felt his lips pull down into a frown at the thought of not being there for her.

When Isbel suddenly thumped onto his bed with him, the boy flipped over onto his other side. "Sister? What's happened now?" The brunette girl huffed angrily.

"You really wanna know? Well, I saw the new visitor and _his_ little entourage." Her eyes lit up. "They're Royal Knights! Isn't that cool?! Ah~! If I had only been a boy, then I could be a knight if I wanted to..." Isbel blushed suddenly, realizing she had gotten off topic. "Sorry. Ah, I brought up the fact that I wanted to talk to the Knights and then Father freaked out. Apparently, I can't talk to the knights either..." She pouted.

Her brother shook his head slightly: He should have known it was something like that...

After some time of simply lying there and enjoying their sibling's company, the two stood and left the room. Isbel turned to her brother. "Where's the room you let Sophie sleep in?" Hubert grabbed her hand and lead the way down to the guest halls, studiously avoiding both the Sungo rooms and the rooms that now had Royal Knights guarding them.

Once they got the room, Sophie was already leaving, looking tired. Isbel waved her over with a cheerful grin before the trio departed to the garden, where the brunette was sure they'd meet Cheria. When they saw the same said red head drifting around the gardens, Hubert had to admit that Isbel really knew their female friend well.

Isbel was chatting happily with the girl when it happened: A young blond boy with an older man who appeared to be a bodyguard for him stepped outside. The group turned to the duo, each of them wearing expressions of varying surprise. Briefly, Isbel felt Lupo shift slightly from the back of her head to a better vantage point...which would be odd for all but the girl who was experiencing it.

The boy seemed surprised to see them but oddly pleased as well. The man next to him frowned at them, radiating the same disapproval the Lhant children's father often did. Unfortunately for the Royal Bodyguard, this did not bode well, for that just encouraged the eldest of the two to break the promise Aston had forced her to make.

The man introduced himself, more out of politeness then kindness, as Bryce when the brunette bounced over. Hubert had followed at a sedated pace and Cheria was quietly chatting with Sophie. Isbel grinned at the blond boy. "Your name is Richard, right? That's what those knights from before said!"

Hubert sighed before butting in. "I apologize...My sister doesn't have the greatest sense of tact." Bryce humphed before turning away slightly, his attention on the prince.

"I do believe it is time for your usual training, your majesty." Richard nodded once and followed the man as Bryce turned away, only for them to both stop.

The reason why?

Isbel had asked them to wait.

"You know." The girl began, her blue eyes flashing. "Swordsmen always get better if they have different opponents. So! I bet you can't beat me!" She grinned at them. Bryce scoffed while Richard blinked in confusion. Hubert groaned softly. His sister just had to start that, huh? Bryce denied the girl's request. Her response? "You're just chicken, ya cowardly royal knight!" She poked a finger at him.

Bryce twitched, his eyes narrowed. Hubert had a sinking feeling deep in his stomach. "So." The blond man drawled. "You believe that you actually stand a chance against a fully trained Royal Knight?"

Isbel smiled sweetly. "Not just think...I _know_."

Hubert cover his face with his hands. Why had he known this would happen...?

Moments later, Isbel was brandishing her practice sword, a metal one with blunt edges, while Bryce coolly looked her over. Disregard was evident in his eyes, an the brunette knew that he thought she was a complete and utter idiot. Humph! She'd show him!

_'I'm sure you will.'_

Lupo was chuckling from the shadows of her mind and the girl refused to answer. She had to pay attention to Bryce: Who had just swung a blade down on her head. Isbel cursed softly before hefting her own blade to block his. Frowning deeply, she spun her blade around. The thought of 'idiot' flashed through her mind as she twirled her blade around the man's own. it was flung from his grip and he growled. Bryce jabbed forward with his other blade and Isbel jumped back.

She frowned again. Where in the world had the second blade come from?

_'It was there the whole time, Isbel.'_ Lupo's scolding tone made her sigh and block another strike. She dodged under another slash, grinning darkly. Being smaller then her opponents was almost always an advantage. Unless, of course, the opponent was the same size as her...but that wasn't very often. Blinking, Isbel realized that she had gotten off topic and stomped on Bryce's foot. He roared in pain, and to her surprised joy, he dropped his other weapon.

"Ha! How incompetant can you be to drop your weapon like that just cause someone stomps on your foot? Wimp!" Isbel cackled before putting her practice blade away. She began to usher her friends away when she paused turning back to Richard. "If you wanna do something fun today," The brunette said, "Meet us here, and we'll show you something great!"

Turning away from the startled prince, Isbel grabbed Cheria's hand and began to drag her away, chatting cheerfully with her as she did so.

Richard frowned.

Why should he? They were probably just going to use him like all the rest...

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**END**

* * *

"Honey?" Kerri looked into her husband's eyes.

He bowed his head lightly. "She despises the idea of it, Kerri."

Kerri clasped her hands. "I'm sure she'll come around...she just needs time. Spending a few days with the boy would do her no harm either. Don't forget, neither of us liked the idea of arranged marriage either, and look at us now." She smiled kindly at him. Aston gave her a weak smile in return before turning away and preparing his bags.

Aston paused briefly. "It's time for me to go. I'll see you later, then?"

"I'll miss you, Aston...and please, give Hubert all my love." She bit back a sob as the man moved toward her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I will. I promise."


	4. Assassin and To Banora

Isbel Lhant began to grin like a maniac when she saw the blond haired boy known to her as Richard standing in the garden. Cheria shook her head knowingly while both Hubert and Sophie had resolved to ignore the brunette's behavior. Happily bouncing over to the boy, Isbel grabbed both his hands. "You're really going to come?!"

Richard grumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'Not like I have much of a choice here...' Meanwhile, Hubert gave his sister a stern look, pushing her glasses up. "You do know Father will most likely notice Richard missing, right?" She paused and winced. Isbel would most definitely be grounded if their father found them...

"How about me and Hubert distract them if they ask?" Cheria spoke up, putting her hands on her hips. "We'll be vague and then start asking _them_ questions, which will confuse them! So then, you can show Richard Lhant Hill." The brunette blushed slightly, embarrassed her friend had figured her out so fast.

The blond boy frowned. "Lhant Hill?"

Her expression returned to the beaming smile. "On Lhant Hill, Flowers bloom _all_ the time! It's really cool~! Besides..." Isbel trailed off, glancing briefly at Sophie. "If we go back, Sophie might be able to remember more of her past. Good idea, ne?" The younger children muttered their agreement. Richard's eyes shone with curiosity while the older twin tail girl merely nodded once. _  
_

With the admittedly odd plan made, the group of five split into two groups, one of three, the other of two, and set off. Cheria and Hubert were going to have their hands full, especially when a certain fact about a certain Royal Knight was going to be made clear...On the flip side, Isbel and Sophie most likely had their own hands far fuller then their comrades in arms.

* * *

"Hey, Hey! Richard? What's it like in the Capital?"

"...Boring."

"Really? That's all?...Well, that sucks...I was kinda hoping for more."

"..."

"..."

_'Well, this is rather awkward, is it not?_ '

"...Monster."

"Wha-Where?!"

"Oh no...!"

* * *

The trio gasped for air as they slowed to a stop by a familiar spring. Jeez, somehow, in only a day, it seemed the monster population had doubled! Isbel sighed to herself before turning to the spring. "Sophie! Look! It's that spring from before!" She leans over and cups her hands, tipping back the water she caught in it into her mouth. Sophie followed her example will the blond boy who had come with them hovered in the back ground nervously.

Isbel narrowed her eyes when she noticed this. "What? Think we poisoned the spring, Mister Prince?" She teased, grinning at him. Richard squeaked, though he would later deny it, and turned away with an embarrassed huff. The brunette laughed lightly while Sophie smiled gently.

Finally, the blond boy was bullied-I mean, convinced to take a sip of the water, only to have more when he realized there really wasn't anything wrong with it. This has caused the youngest of the trio to pout childishly while Sophie's tiny smile grew slightly.

(Had Isbel noticed, she would have been overjoyed to see her newer friend smiling instead of that stoic facade she always seemed to wear. Of course, she didn't, so there's no need to embarrass the purple twin tail.)

Jumping across the path to avoid the larger rocks that stuck out of the ground-"They're the reason there isn't any carriages up here, ya know?"- and the occasional monster-"The _other_ reason why there aren't any carriages that go up here." _-_ to pause at the edge of a familiar green field. For both Sophie and Richard, it was a beautiful sight. For Isbel, it was still beautiful...but it was also very familiar to her.

Leading the rest of the way into the flower field, the brunette spun with a happy grin. "This is where we found Sophie yesterday!"

"Found...?" Richard tipped his head to the side, a light frown of confusion on his lips as he did so. Isbel smiled and leaned forward before explaining to the older kid what had transpired the day before. The blond gave Isbel a 'that actually happened?' look that made the brunette pout. Richard held his hands up. "No offense, but it's just that sounds like something out of a fictional book."

Isbel huffed. "Read much of those, princey?" He flushed deeply in response.

Sophie giggled.

The other two gave her a blank stare.

The twin tail clasped her lips and gave them a confused look.

Richard and Isbel suddenly burst out into laughter. Sophie, after a few moments hesitation, smiled.

Once the younger two of the trio stopped their near hysterical laughter, they began to wander around the flower field with grins. Finally, Isbel leaned over a large bough of the huge tree that occupied the far end of the field, right by the cliff. "Ne, ne! I heard if you put your name on this tree, you'll be friends for as long as you live!" The brunette grinned at her other two friends, producing a sharp rock from behind her back.

To her pleasant surprise, Richard agreed as did her purple twin tail friend. Dragging them over, she engraved the name 'Isbel' into the bark before moving back, Soon enough, both Richard and Sophie had followed her example.

_'I feel kind of left out.'_

The pout she could feel from her dear Lupo made the girl sigh before moving back to the tree. Richard voiced his confusion as Isbel jerked in 'Lupo' just below the other three names. "Lupo is always here." She pouted at the blond. "If you say he doesn't exist, you'll be in trouble!"

"Where is he, then?" The blond asked curiously. Isbel puffed out her chest before tapping a finger to her temple. She received a blank stare and a mutter of 'nevermind' in reply. The brunette frowned but spun around on her heel, about to open her mouth and declare something...when she spotted someone on the other end of the field.

"Isn't that your creepy Royal Knight friend, Richard?" The blond muttered 'He's not my friend' when he slid up to Isbel's side.

Richard frowned at Bryce. "What're you doing here, Bryce?" The blond man smirked at them and Isbel felt an odd chill run down her spine.

_Why was she suddenly terrified?_

_'ISBEL!'_

Lupo's shout made her jerk slightly back.

_'He's going to attack you! Get out of there!'_

What?

In the end, it was only Lupo's forceful take over of her body that saved both Isbel and Richard from being killed. While normally Isbel would have been a little upset with her friend for just seizing control like that, right now, she was far more focused on defending her life as she pulled out her practice blade to fight back against the supposed Royal Knight.

"You're no Royal Knight!" The brunette snapped.

Bryce sneered. "No, I'm not. How did you ever guess?" The sarcasm in his voice made Isbel tremble slightly from anger. Behind her, Sophie stepped forward, her purple eyes blazing with anger.

"Don't hurt my friends." The man began to laugh at the twin tail's earnest statement and Isbel began to bristle. This guy...was really getting on her nerves. Gripping her blade tightly, She heard Richard pull out his own while Sophie raised her fists, ready to fight. Bryce laughed again, but didn't bother making another statement towards them.

Isbel pursed her lips. "We won't lose to you!" Because if we do...We'll...

_'Better not finish that thought.'_

_Yeah._

The mock Knight raised his hands, which were clad in a pair of claws. His hands flashed out and the two sword wielders were forced to back away from him. On the other hand, Sophie dodged under the blows and smashed fists, hard, into Bryce's gut. Growling, he forced himself back. Isbel didn't let him, tripping him up with a well placed blow to the ankles. Richard spun and his sword glanced across the man's right forearm.

Bryce roared, enraged that a bunch of kids were actually beating him. He kicked out a leg, catching one of Sophie's arms. She seemed hardly fazed, but that didn't stop Isbel from lashing out at the man. Richard followed her attack with a quick jab to Bryce's side, between the metal plates of arm. The blond howled, and flashed a hand across the blond's face.

Tearing his face lightly with the blades of the man's claws, Richard was flung across the clearing...right to the edge of the cliff. The prince tettered back and forth. Isbel panicked before forcing herself to go after the older boy. Behind her, she heard what she assumed was Sophie right on her heels while Bryce followed further behind.

She reached out a hand and managed to snag the blond's only find she was now also following Richard off the cliff. Sophie grabbed her ankles...Bu when Isbel glanced over her shoulder, she saw Bryce. And he was smiling darkly. "Sophie-! Watch out-!" The twin tail turned her head slightly just as the man stabbed one of her legs with one hand and cracked the ledge with the other.

Next thing Isbel was conscious of was tumbling down a rocky cliff side...

* * *

_'Isbel...?"_

_..._

_'Oh dear...you better not be dead! Isbel!"_

_...shut up...Lupo idiot..._

_'...Yeah, you're not dead.'_

* * *

The brunette groaned. What in the world happened? When she finally pushed herself up, it was to see both of her friends that had accompanied her to Lhant Hill were curled up on either side of her. Isbel blinked.

Okaaay...

Somehow, they survived falling off the edge of a cliff. Yeah, let's go with that...

Shaking the two awake, she was met with panic from the blond prince("It's night time, dammit!" "Wow! Princey can swear!") and blank acceptance from Sophie. The latter wasn't all that surprising, honestly. Isbel stood with a contemplating frown on her lips while the blond panicked by the surf of the sea and the twin tail stood off to the side, seemingly uninterested.

Finally, once Isbel had convinced Richard they really weren't dead, the trio began to search for a way back up to the Flower Field. Soon enough, Sophie found a foot hold that would allow them to get up to an above path that would lead back up to the cliff. Isbel had cheered and Richard just looked on in relief.

They were all tired.

When they returned to the top of the hill, they met a small squad of knights. Richard quickly took charge of the situation by explaining to them what had happened. Isbel ended up standing off to the side, acting as a crutch to the still injured Sophie. Once the explanation was over, the knights brought over some gels and healed most of their nicks and scratches. The brunette was just relieved to see Sophie able to walk on her own again.

Isbel rubbed her arms to warm herself up as they walked to the Lhant Manor gates. Just beyond, she knew that her father would soon be rather...upset with her actions earlier that day. Sophie touched her arm lightly, as if trying to make sure she was alright. The brunette shot her a tiny smile to show the twin tail she was fine.

Whether or not she would be once they ran into her father was another thing entirely.

Richard was soon extracted from the two girls' company, leaving them to the tender mercies of a slightly panicky Frederic. Cheria was grimacing at them from the shadows as if to say 'sorry' for not keeping the older man off their tails. Isbel merely shrugged at her in return: The brunette would have been worried if the older male hadn't shown up as he had.

In fact, she rather relieved to see Frederic, though she would never admit it.

Sophie silently clung to the back of her jacket with one hand, giving everyone a defiantly blank look. Isbel just shifted from foot to foot as she wait for Aston to show.

As it turned out, Hubert was faster than their brunette father. "Be careful." The blue haired boy muttered. "He is _really_ mad." _No kidding?_ She thought sarcastically as she literally _felt_ the man's angered aura. _I just thought he was mildly irritated._

Closing her eyes, she leaned back against Sophie's hand and braced herself.

_"Isbel Lhant!"_

There he was. _  
_

Aston Lhant stood tall, his figure casting a shadow across the hall. Hubert winced at her side and only retreated after his sister muttered at him to go to their room. Sophie was soon forcibly escorted to her own room while Isbel continued to stare at some point past her father's shoulder: She was not going to meet his eyes, as _that_ was usually a death sentence.

* * *

_'Isbel...C`mon, let's just go say bye, alright?'_

The brunette coldly ignored her constant companion, instead focusing on her fascinating study of her bedroom ceiling. Lupo let out an irritated sigh at his savior's current dismal attitude. Isbel resisted her sudden urge to stick her tongue out, knowing that the being wouldn't care a bit if she did so. Flipping onto her side, she glared at her brother's bed.

_He's leaving me all alone._

_'Now, don't say that. Hubert is coming back, he's just going to be gone for a week. Don't act like the world is about to end..."_

_Whatever._

But Isbel stood and left her bed to stare out the window. The window of her and her brother's room had a perfect view of the manor gates. As such, seeing when someone was leaving or coming was easy as pie. Thanks to that, she could clearly see her brother standing, hunched, besides their father. The brunette girl pursed her lips.

She did not blame Hubert, though she was vaguely irritated that her brother hadn't defended himself or his actions the night before. What was wron was that she had the mst horrible feeling that she wouldn't see her brother for a very long time of she just let him go to Banora. Closing her eyes, she cursed silently. Isbel would never make it to Banora alone. She'd need someone who could fight alongside her, in case of...monsters...

_Two birds, with one stone._

By asking Sophie to come with her, she could easily be able to find her friend's family _and_ make sure Hubert didn't vanish on her. Grinning to herself, the brunette set out to find her twin tail friend.

After dodging a frowning Frederic, an oddly distraught Kerri, the idiotic Sungo boy, and a pouting Cheria, Isbel found the older girl seated near a patch of flowers out in the gardens. Recognizing them as Sopherias, the very same flowers that the twin tail was named after, The brunette smiled slightly to herself. "Hey, Sophie." The girl looked up, surprise in her purple eyes at the sight of the younger girl.

"Sssh." Isbel pressed a finger to her lips. "They don't know I'm out here. C`mon, we're getting out of here."

Sophie frowned slightly. "Why?"

The brunette winced. "We need to find where you're from, right? And the capital, Banora, would be the best bet to finding it! Soooo..." Isbel drifted off, frowning at her friend's confused expression. "...Besides, I've got a feeling we need to be there. Is that weird?" Sophie finally stood, shaking her head lightly.

"W-well." Isbel twiddled her thumbs, finding her feet interesting. "If you want to come, I've got enough money to get a pass onto the ship there. We can even get a ride from the Turtlez to get there, too! They do short distances for free, and the port where the ferry is real close so..." She turned away, drilling the tip of her shoe into the dirt of the garden. "I won't force you to go. But I'm still going to go, regardless!"

She glanced up when the twin tail touched her arm. "...I want...to protect my friends." Sophie murmured. "And...Isbel is a friend. So, Sophie will come." Isbel gave the older girl a bemused look at the third person reference before taking her hand and sneaking out to the back wall.

There was no point in being caught this early on, now was there?

The duo snuck out past the guards, and to the brunette's great amusement, the town gates. She found it odd that they didn't bother to even look at the people they were letting out. Something that needed to be fixed, she mused, as the girl lead the way to what she knew was a Turtlez check point. Once they arrived, Sophie eyed the people that called themselves 'Turtlez' with guarded interest, though Isbel merely ignored the vast majority of them, focusing on a single older man instead

"We need a ride to the Banora Ferry port!" She declared, glaring up at him. "And if you want money, I've got it!" The man laughed at her and just shooed her away onto the transport, reminding her that the ride to the nearby port was completely free.

Didn't hurt to be careful, now did it?

Sophie silently clung to Isbel's sleeve as the two exited out onto the Ferry Port. The port didn't just have ferries to Banora, but it was what the port was more commonly used for, so it had been declared as the Banora Ferry Port. But that was besides the point, Isbel knew as she placed the money for two passes to the capital on the checkpoint desk. The graying woman seemed wary at the idea of giving a pair of passes to the young girls, but ended up relenting as Isbel began to pout at her sadly.

"Always works." She muttered to Sophie as the two of them handed over the passes to the guards at the gangplank. Sophie hummed a hint of acknowledgement before stepping across the wooden plank onto the ship's deck. Isbel grinned at her friend as the twin tail began to sway with the barely felt waves.

Turning to the bow of the ship as she heard the bells that signaled their departure, she smiled. "Banora, here we come!"

* * *

_Chapter 3_

**END**

* * *

Isbel Lhant

NEW TITLE _Kicker of Royal Knight Behinds_

-Humph! Try and beat me, will you?!

Level 13

11 years old

* * *

Sophie

NEW TITLE _Protector_

-I won't let you hurt my friends.

Level 14

14(?) year old

* * *

Richard Windor

_Princey of Windorland_

-I hate you so much Isbel. _Naw, you know you love me!_

Level 13

12 years old

**Author's Note:**

> (1) This guy's permanent title, given to him by Isbel. Means 'Wolf', basically, in Italian. Lupo is also similar in being to Lambda...and you'll see how and why later. Also. He is definitely not an original character.


End file.
